


The Inventor and the Agent

by thegiraffe



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegiraffe/pseuds/thegiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the show between 2x09 and the start of season 4. What things would have been like if Myka and Helena were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Myka was curled up on her bed engrossed in one of her favourite books when there was a gentle knock on her bedroom door. She looked up and saw the door open slightly, “Can I come in?” Helena’s British accent floated through. Myka smiled.  
“Sure,” she said, marking her page then putting her book on her bedside cabinet. She shifted slightly, indicating to Helena to come and sit down. “How are you feeling?” she asked.  
“Magnificent.” Helena replied, a smile radiating across her face, “I get to be a Warehouse agent again, to continue all the work I did at Warehouse 12, to work in a team again.” Myka saw how happy and excited Helena was and it made her smile even more. They both really understood how incredible this job is - the real meaning of endless wonder. “I can never thank you enough Myka,” Myka opened her mouth to interrupt but Helena stopped her, “Wait, let me say it. The recommendation that you wrote to the regents was the thing that convinced them. I am quite sure that they would not have reinstated me without it. Thank you.” she said sincerely. Myka looked down in slight embarrassment but Helena reached out to touch her hand. They sat in a short, comfortable, silence then Helena asked, “What were you reading?” Myka looked a little embarrassed again.  
“Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,” she said, smiling. Helena looked intrigued. “Oh my goodness, there are so many books I have to introduce you to.” Myka continued, her mind flashing with all the great books that had been written since Helena had been bronzed. “This series is about a young wizard called Harry Potter, and his friends at this school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts and they have to fight the evil wizard Lord Voldemort because Harry is the chosen one. It’s basically the biggest book and movie franchise for the last decade and a half. Everyone has read them, or at least seen the movies. It’s great” Helena giggled at Myka’s dorkiness.

Myka spent the next hour geeking out about all the brilliant books that she thought that Helena should read. Helena sat quietly, admiring the other woman and her passion for literature. She was really looking forward to reading each and every one of these books, then getting to discuss them all with Myka. One of the best things after reading a really good book is to share your views with a friend and hear their opinions of the characters and the storylines. The conversation flowed so easily, they talked and laughed like old friends. Before they knew it they were yawning and they realised that they had been talking for over 4 hours. “Gosh, we should get to bed.” Myka giggled when she noticed the time, “Tomorrow is your second first day as an agent!”  
“Yes,” said Helena, her eyes sparkling, “Thank you for a wonderful evening.” They both stood up and walked over to the door. Helena put one hand on the door handle but then turned, and, much to Myka’s surprise, she kissed Myka lightly on the lips. It was very quick and as soon as it was over Helena left, closing the door behind her.  
Myka’s head was spinning. A kiss like that should not have made her feel like this. She brushed her finger over her lips, reliving Helena’s kiss, then she jumped back onto the bed like a teenager. She couldn’t stop smiling. She couldn’t remember ever feeling like this before. How could she never have considered the idea of being with a woman. She’d never had much luck with guys. She’d never found one that made her completely happy. Sam was great, she did really love him, but she always felt that there was some lack of connection, she’d thought it was to do with the fact that he had a wife, but maybe not?  
She made her mind up. She quietly left her room and walked lightly across the landing because it was very late, and softly knocked on Helena’s door. Helena opened it and Myka instantly leant in and kissed her. It was soft and warm and magical. Helena pulled Myka into the room and closed the door by pressing Myka’s back against it. Her hands tangled themselves in Myka’s dark, curly hair and she felt Myka’s hands caressing her lower back. They both pulled away from the kiss for breath and ended up gazing deep into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Myka reached up and gently stroked Helena’s cheek before leaning in for another kiss.

Myka was initially confused when she woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn’t hers, wrapped up with a woman. But then the memories of last night came flooding back and she smiled, breathing into Helena’s hold and admiring her beautiful face. Helena’s eyes flicked open and she blinked a couple of times before reaching for Myka’s face and pulling her into a kiss. “Good morning.” she mumbled.  
“This is nice.” was Myka’s reply, kissing Helena again.  
Claudia’s voice rang up from downstairs, “Artie’s on his way. Meeting in 10.” she shouted. Myka and Helena jumped. Myka looked really startled. She leapt out of bed and threw on the clothes she had been wearing the previous night. She was just about to run straight out of the room, but at the last minute she turned around and leant over Helena, giving her another deep, intoxicating kiss.  
“See you downstairs,” she said seductively, before scuttling to her own room.

Helena dropped her head back onto the pillow contently. It had been over a hundred years since she had last been close to anyone, but it was a million times better than she remembered. But then again, maybe some of that was more to do with Myka than Helena’s memory. She lay on the bed for a few moments, reminiscing in the nights activities, but then she dragged herself off the soft mattress and started to get ready. She stared at the collection of clothes that she had unpacked into the wardrobe last night before going to speak to Myka. She really liked modern day fashion - it was so much more practical than the dresses and corsets that she used to wear. She picked out a shirt, waistcoat and some trousers (‘pants’ as the Americans called them) and was downstairs at the table before anyone else, earning her a sarcastic “gold star” from Artie.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe that you actually built a time machine.” said Myka as her, Helena and Leena were tidying away the time machine. Artie had gone with Pete to retrieve the Cinderella knife from the orchard. His parting words had been, “and this place had better be SPOTLESS when I get back!” Claudia had gone up to the office to sort out the power grid so the three of them were doing their best to avoid Artie’s fury. Once the time machine was back in its box, Leena went to fetch a broom to sweep away the dust that had been brushed off the ancient box, and Myka and Helena were left alone. “Are you going to try and fix it?” asked Myka, patting the box.  
“Yes, I think so.” replied Helena, “Maybe some of this modern technology will be useful.” she smiled. She reached out and took hold of Myka’s arms, leaning in for a kiss. Myka hummed happily and pulled Helena’s body closer. When the kiss ended Myka raised her eyebrows,  
“At work?” she said, grinning cheekily, “Really Ms Wells, can you not control yourself?” she teased before kissing her again. The dragged themselves away from each other when they heard Leena call for them. Leena had a huge grin on her face, she’d seen the kiss from the next shelf, but she didn’t give herself away.  
“I’ve swept up. Artie and Pete will be back soon.” she said so they followed her up to the office, exchanging loving smiles and glances on the way.   
Later, when everyone was back at the B&B, Claudia suggested a movie night. “Planet of the Apes, Planet of the Apes” chanted Pete, bouncing up and down like a toddler. They all settled down around the TV. Myka and Helena shared the smaller sofa, snuggling under one of the soft woollen blankets that Leena had passed around. Claudia and Pete brought in 4 large bowls of popcorn, putting one on sofa between Myka and Helena. As the trailers on the DVD were playing Helena said,  
“You know, in my day films were in black and white, and they didn’t have any sound, and you had to go to the cinema to watch them. They were very new, very rare.” Myka smiled at her, fascinated by the woman’s easy adjustment to modern life,  
“Well then, this should be a pleasant surprise.” she said.  
A few minutes into the film, Myka took a handful of popcorn and started eating it piece by piece. She realised that Helena was watching her intently instead of looking at the screen. Myka laughed quietly, leaned towards her and whispered, “It’s called popcorn, try it.” and she popped a piece into Helena’s mouth, smiling as she watched her experiencing the unfamiliar sensation,  
“It’s magnificent,” she whispered. Myka leaned in, about to kiss her, when she remembered where they were and settled for just reaching her empty hand over to take hold of Helena’s. As the movie progressed, Myka and Helena got closer and closer. By the end their legs were curled up and intertwined with each other’s, and Myka’s head was resting on Helena’s shoulder. When the credits started to roll and Leena turned on the lights, they moved apart a bit, neither sure about whether their relationship should be revealed to their friends or not.  
“Pizza!” shouted Claudia, grabbing the phone and the takeout menu, “What does everyone want?” she asked.  
“I’ve heard of pizza since I was debronzed, what exactly is it?” Helena asked. Pete and Claudia’s jaws both dropped in astoundment.  
“You’ll love it,” said Myka, grinning in the way that she only did when she looked at Helena, “It’s an Italian food made of a round, flat bread with tomato sauce, cheese and other toppings.”  
“Ok,” said Helena, she loved trying new things.  
“Claud, Helena and I will share a large half-and-half, pepperoni and veggie. Give her the chance to try two different types.” said Myka, looking forward to exposing Helena to one of the best known modern foods. Claudia called in the order and they all started a debate about the best films ever made, and which Helena would like best. Claudia and Pete were arguing about which Indiana Jones film was best, surprisingly, Artie was also giving his opinion on them. Helena turned to Myka and asked,  
“What films do you think I should watch?” Myka tilted her head slightly and thought about it for a second.  
“There are so many wonderful films that I can’t list them all. But my very favourite film, mostly for sentimental reasons, is The Aristocats. It’s a children’s film by a guy called Walt Disney. It has so many childhood memories for me. I’ll show it to you one day.”  
“We’ve got the DVD don’t we,” said Claudia.  
“Yeah, we can watch it once we’ve eaten the pizza.” said Leena, who was secretly a real sucker for Disney films.

At that moment the pizza delivery guy rang the doorbell. Pete and Claudia leapt up and ran to the door, Leena went in to the kitchen. Claudia yelled at her, “You’re not going to make us eat pizza off plates are you?” Leena smiled to herself,  
“I’m just getting paper napkins,” she replied, “I’ll bring through some lemonade too.”  
“Ooh, good.” said Artie, he loved Leena’s homemade lemonade.  
Claudia and Pete distributed the pizza boxes, they were excited for their “Hot ‘n’ Spicy”. Myka and Helena turned to face each other on the sofa with their legs crossed in front of them, their knees making a sort-of table for the pizza box. Myka ripped out a piece then offered it to Helena, silently watching with a smile as Helena took her first bite of the fast-food. “Wow,” she said, “We didn’t have food like this back in my day.” Myka laughed,  
“So you approve?” she asked.  
“Definitely.” she grinned.  
The wonderfully greasy meal was finished off quickly, Pete and Myka were both really hungry after spending 22 hours in 1961. Artie put the ‘The Aristocats’ DVD into the player and they all snuggled back into their seats contently. Helena definitely spent more of this movie watching Myka than watching the screen. The curly haired woman was utterly engrossed in the screen, a broad smile decorating her face, every now and again her body would shake in laughter, Helena thought it was the sweetest thing in the world. Helena’s favourite part of the film was when the alley cats started singing a jazz song. Myka’s smile widened and she started to sing along, word for word. When the film finished Myka looked at Helena for her opinion. “It was marvellous.” Myka beamed.

“Psycho next.” declared Claudia. Pete leapt to get the disk off the shelf.  
“If you lot are going to start watching horror films,” said Myka, “I’m going to bed. It’s late enough as it is! ‘Night everyone.” she said, standing up.  
“I might to the same,” said Helena, “I am rather tired.” Myka turned her head and smiled at her. “Good night everybody. Enjoy your movie.” As soon as they got into the hallway and closed the door, they kissed. Hands running through hair, down sides and across backs.  
“Upstairs?” suggested Myka, already starting to guide Helena towards the staircase. They carefully climbed the stairs without breaking contact, then they made their way into Myka’s room. Myka pushed Helena gently onto the bed and climbed on top of her, leaning down to capture her lips with her own.


	3. Chapter 3

When Helena awoke she reached out for Myka but found the bed empty. For a second she panicked, but then she heard the noise of the shower across the hallway and her breathing calmed. She swivelled her legs and sat up, observing the room. The room really reflected Myka’s personality. There were two large bookshelves, full of a tremendous variety of books; there was a pile of teddies on top of the chest of drawers there was a rack of CDs next to a CD radio; there were a few photos, one of Myka with her parents and her sister, a few of her with Pete, Claudia and Artie, one of a girl about 10 years old in a figure skating outfit, holding a trophy. Helena picked up the photo of the little girl. She instantly recognised Myka’s beautiful smile, the mass of dark curls was pinned up into a tight, neat bun. She placed the photo back on the side then turned when she heard the door open. 

Myka walked in with a towel wrapped around her, her wet hair was hanging over her bare shoulders, it looked so much longer than usual. “Morning,” she said, smiling then walking over to give Helena a damp kiss. Her nose was cold against Helena’s, “did you sleep well?”. Without waiting for a reply she walked over to the wardrobe and confidently dropped the towel, smirking over at Helena. Helena forgot to answer the question but she walked straight over to the naked Myka and put her arms around her, kissing her. Myka moaned but then gently removed Helena’s hands from her waist, “I’m incredibly sorry but we’ve got to get to the Warehouse, there’s work to do.” Helena pouted, gave Myka a quick kiss on the tip of the nose, then walked backwards to the door, not taking her eyes off her incredibly naked lover. “P.s. one day I want to see you skate.” she added, nodding over towards the picture she’d been looking at earlier before leaving the room. Myka blushed.

When Helena arrived downstairs everyone was already at the breakfast table, eating and chatting away. There was an empty seat between Leena and Myka so she sat down, surreptitiously brushing her hand down Myka’s arm as she did. “Pancakes?” Leena offered. Myka piled a few onto Helena’s plate.  
“I bet you’re hungry” she said, winking, hoping nobody else would notice her tone. Leena smiled, she thought that Myka and Helena made a really cute couple, it was a shame that nobody else knew about their relationship, but she could imagine Artie’s reaction and it was not positive. At that exact moment Artie walked in through the side door.   
“Artie-bear, wassup?” asked Claudia.  
“Good morning everyone.” said Artie in his usual grumpy tone. He glared at Helena as he sat down next to Pete. “Pete, Myka, I need you go go and collect an artifact that is being held by a contact of mine in Rapid City. It shouldn’t cause you too much trouble, but it’s a very volatile artifact so take care.” Myka nodded, Pete celebrated,  
“Easy mission plus road trip!” he said, holding his hand up for a high five from Claudia who obliged.   
“Claudia,” interrupted Artie, “You’re coming with me. We’re doing some basic training.”  
“What? Really?” asked Claudia, excited, “So that I can be a proper agent! Awesome!!”  
“Let’s go.” said Artie, standing up.  
“What about me?” asked Helena, looking around at the group. Artie ignored her.  
“Why don’t you come with us?” suggested Myka. Artie didn’t reply. Claudia followed him out of the room. There was a slightly awkward silence for a moment. Then Myka stood up,  
“Well, we should get going.” she said.

The journey to Rapid city only took about an hour. When they arrived at the office of Professor Nathan Walters he ushered them in kindly. He unlocked a safe hidden in a bookshelf and gestured towards a small bronze pocket watch. “I believe that this very watch belonged to Professor Albert Einstein.” the Professor said.  
“What does it do?” asked Pete.  
“It contorts time time dilation, alters the Lorentz factor. It’s incredible!” said the Professor. Pete looked completely bamboozled.  
“Special relativity.” Helena exclaimed.  
“The speed of light is the same for all inertial observers, and time flows differently in different reference frames to accommodate that.” Myka added. Pete looked at the two of them with disbelief.   
“Is there anything you don’t know?” he asked. 

Myka reached into her pocket for a bag, but when she looked back into the safe the watch was gone. She looked around and saw Pete standing on the other side of the office, holding the watch in his purple gloves. His movements had been instantaneous, or at least, they had seemed that way to her. In the time it took her to turn around, Pete had crossed the room and was standing right next to her. Helena and the Professor were trying to have a conversation but their words kept speeding up and slowing down meaning that they were both at different points in the conversation. Quickly Pete dropped the watch into the bag that Myka was holding, there was a big flash and then time went back to normal. “That was seriously wacked up” exclaimed Pete.   
“‘Wacked up’ as you might say, but also fascinating. It prompts us to consider a world in which the Lorentz factor is variant, where relativity is not a fact.” said the Professor. Myka and Helena nodded in agreement. 

Not much later they were back on the road. Myka laughed as Helena tried to explain Einstein’s theories of special and general relativity to Pete, then laughed even more when Pete tried to explain the Nintendo Wii. “Have you heard of this Myka?” Helena asked in fascination, “You control the game on the screen just by moving a controller in your hand.” Myka laughed.  
“Modern technology is so useful isn’t it.” she said, a hint of sarcasm detectable, then she was interrupted by an audio direction from the in-built Sat Nav. It was Pete and Helena’s turn to laugh. This launched them into an argument about what was the greatest technological advancement. 

When they arrived back at the Warehouse Leena was the only one there. “Artie and Claudia are going to be out all day. He’s taken her for an intensive training session.” she informed them, “He left some paperwork for you to do.”   
Pete groaned. “I hate paperwork! It always takes ages, and I promised Kelly I’d go and see her later.” he complained.  
“There’s not too much here,” said Myka, “And there’s three of us.”  
“Shall I go and shelve this.” said Leena, taking the bag containing the stopwatch.  
“Be careful. It’s beasty.” warned Pete.

Pete, Myka and Helena were all sitting around the table in the office surrounded by papers, typing up notes from their last few cases and writing up index cards for the recently snagged artifacts. They were working pretty hard, not wanting to be there all evening, but they still chatted a little, reminiscing about, and retelling, some of their best cases. They were almost finished when Pete’s phone buzzed. “Damn.” he said, stressed, “I’m supposed to be meeting Kelly for dinner in 20 minutes.”  
“Go on Pete,” said Helen kindly, “Myka and I will finish up here. Have a great night.”  
“You serious?” asked Pete, “Thanks Helena. That’s awesome! ‘night guys.” he walked out quickly. Once he was gone Helena leaned in and kissed Myka.

When Leena neared the office after reshelving a few artifacts, she could hear music drifting out. She looked through the window and saw Myka and Helena in a tight hold, slowly dancing together around the office. They both looked so happy, so relaxed. The radio in the corner was singing sweetly:

Tonight you're mine, completely  
You give your soul so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow

Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure  
Can I believe the magic in your sighs  
And will you still love me tomorrow

Tonight with words unspoken  
You say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun

I'd like to know if your love  
Is a love I can be sure of  
So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

“I know a thing or two about the opposite sex. Many of my lovers were men.” Myka couldn’t help but smirk at her girlfriend’s comment. Pete and Claudia both looked utterly shocked, which at least proved that neither of them knew about her and Helena’s relationship. 

Relationship. It had been a few weeks now. Last night her and Helena had sat around talking for hours. This was definitely not just sex. Myka knew she wasn’t ready to say it, but she was in love. Myka Bering was in love with Helena Georgina Wells. She was her ‘One’. She grinned again, trying to hide her smile by looking down at the file in front of her, but Helena noticed it out of the corner of her eye. Myka’s smile was so beautiful. Myka was so beautiful. Both inside and out. She loved her. Myka was her ‘One’.

~~~

When Helena emerged from the tent wearing the incredibly tight and revealing outfit, Myka could barely control herself. Her eyes scanned Helena’s strong, slim body and her mind raced. Her breathing increased slightly and she bit her lip. She explained to Helena that archaeologists didn’t really wear that, but she was far from complaining, she only said it to slightly make fun of her girlfriend, but Helena was not deterred. She sauntered off confidently, leaving Myka with a spectacular rear view. 

~~~

When Helena was standing in front of the rack of spears in Warehouse 2 she did, for a second, hesitate. Was she really going to do this? She thought of Myka, how her eyes sparkled when she talked, and how that last night when they had all been watching TV Myka had nuzzled her head into Helena’s neck and dozed off. But then she remembered the TV news that had come one after the program had finished, there was not a single positive story. It was all death, war, violence, injustice and deception. The same was with the newspaper that she had bought from Univille. There was one story about a politician who had battled cancer and won, but all the rest were horribly depressing. This world was broken. She was convinced that she was doing what needed to be done. 

She apologised to Myka before she shot her with the Tesla. It hurt that she knew that Myka would be angry with her, probably hate her. But the world was a terrible place, it needed a rest from humans. It could not carry on the way it was going. 

~~~

On the journey back from Egypt, Myka was numb. Pete and Artie were sitting next to her, trying to work out what Helena’s plan was, but Myka couldn’t listen, she couldn’t help. All she could do was stare into thin air and try not to think about anything. If she thought about it, she would collapse into a ball of tears. She didn’t know what she was feeling. Her brain was full of crackling static like an out of tune radio. 

~~~

When they arrived back at the Warehouse Myka asked Pete about his vibes about Helena. She was angry that she didn’t listen to the rest of the team’s doubts. How could she have been so stupid? She fell for the manipulative woman’s act. She didn’t usually do stuff like that. Myka lead with her head, she didn’t normally let her heart take over.

This feeling stayed with her all through France. She pushed it away violently, hiding it in the back of her mind so that she could get on with her job. She had made one catastrophic mistake. She had to resolve it. She had to stop H.G. Wells.

~~~

Artie was lying on the cracked ground, blood pouring from his shoulder. Myka looked at Helena, who was wielding the trident, Myka barely recognised her. This was not the woman who she shared a bed with, this was not the woman who she played footsie with underneath the office table, this was not the woman who she could usually connect with with a single glance. This woman was bursting with anger, her eyes were full of fear. Suddenly Myka worked it out, and she spoke as she thought; Helena didn’t really want to do this, she needed them to stop her. Not them, her. Myka. Myka had to stop her. She forced Helena to hold the gun to her head, challenging her to shoot her. Myka had to trust that the connection between her and Helena was not completely false.

“No. Stay away from me.” shouted Helena, grabbing Myka’s arm. They stared into each other’s eyes for a second. Helena’s were hard, full of anger. Myka’s were desperate, sad, determined. Suddenly, Helena realised that she could feel Myka’s pulse through her wrist. Her eyes flickered and weakened. Her breath came easily for the first time since she had put together the trident. 

Then Helena’s finger was sitting on the trigger. It wouldn’t take much. Then she could get on and rid the world of the horrors of humanity. That was her plan. That is what she was here to do. But she couldn’t. She looked into Myka’s eyes and saw that they were filled with pain. Her mind flashed back to all the beautiful memories she had of Myka. The sound of her laugh; the feel of of heart beating when they lay together, naked; the look of her face after they kissed. Helena screamed and threw the gun to the ground, curling up into a ball.


	5. Chapter 5

Myka threw herself into the work at her dad’s bookshop. She took orders, helped customers, contacted suppliers. She distracted herself by setting herself the task of sourcing several very rare volumes. She was just trying to get through each day without crying. It was hard, but not as hard as at night time. When she lay down in bed she could feel Helena lying next to her, when she closed her eyes she could hear Helena’s breath and feel her heartbeat. Myka hadn’t slept properly in weeks. As soon as she turned off the light, it was as if Helena was with her, so she left the light on. She stayed up reading until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep. Her parents tried to tease out of her exactly what had happened, “Was it work or personal?” her mum asked.  
“Both.” sighed Myka, not looking up from the order she was writing. Her mum put her hand on Myka’s shoulder,  
“Sweetie.” she said, softly, “What happened.” Myka snapped her head round to look at her mum, pushing the hand off her shoulder.  
“I’m not talking about it.” she said angrily, “I made a bad call. Put a lot of people in danger. Please stop asking.” She slammed closed the order book and picked up a pile of books that needed shelving. “Can you do this one,” she handed her mother a book from the pile. The author was called Wellman; Myka wasn’t ready to go to that shelf yet. Jeannie looked at the book, confused. What made this one different to the rest of the books in the shelving pile?

After nearly 2 months of relatively mindless work, Myka was shelving a box of books that had arrived that morning. She was in her comfiest plaid shirt and some old jeans, her hair scraped back in a messy ponytail, a far cry from the smart suits that she wore as an agent. She didn’t know how to react when Pete and his new partner Steve walked in, but as soon as they started describing the case, she was hooked and her mind started speedily connecting ideas as she turned the pages of the folio. When Pete and Steve left she just stood there staring at the door for a few seconds, full of shock. Then she ran to the computer and searched for information about the lost folio. She picked up her jacket and her bag, removing her glasses and hair tie then jumped into her car, heading to the hotel where Pete and Steve were. It was scary how quickly her mind adapted again to being an agent. She could tell that Pete was mad at her. He had a thing about people leaving him. Surely he could understand. It was her fault that the world was nearly sent into another ice age. She had to leave. 

Helena was incredibly disorientated when she found herself standing in front of Mrs Frederick. “What, urm, where, urm, where am I?” she stuttered, looking around at her surroundings, an empty white room - not very useful.   
“Ms Wells,” said Mrs Frederick, sternly, she patted a blue sphere in her hands, “This is a holographic projection sphere. It is projecting your consciousness.”   
“The Janus coin?” guessed Helena. Mrs Frederick confirmed her suspicions with a nod. Mr Kosan had warned Mrs Frederick that H G would initially struggle to accurately remember the few hours before the coin was used and that she would initially be slightly disorientated. Helena didn’t know how to feel. It was very lenient of the regents to use the coin on her after what she did.  
“Ms Wells, your assistance is required in a very important matter.” Helena looked up, intrigued.   
“Agent Bering left the Warehouse immediately after your arrest and all of our attempts to encourage her to return have failed. I understand that you and Ms Wells were rather ... fond of each other,” said Mrs Frederick, carefully, “You might be able to help.”  
“Myka quit her job?” asked Helena, concerned, “Of course I’ll help.”

Myka was sad when she drove back to the bookshop. She’d enjoyed getting back the artifact hunting. She hadn’t thought of Helena for the whole time she’d been in Denver. Back at the shop, she was flicking through her copy of the lost folio when she was startled by a voice. She’d forgotten how scary Mrs Frederick could be. She felt a bit overwhelmed that Mrs Frederick had come to thank her personally. “There’s someone I’d like you to speak with.” said Mrs Frederick in her usual tone. Myka turned and her heart froze. Her stomach did a crazy summersault like an Olympic gymnast. She didn’t know what to say. She panicked. “Mrs Frederick, why would you bring her here?” she tried to look away from her ex-lover but couldn’t. Mrs Frederick left and Myka didn’t know what to do. Helena stepped forward and started talking. Anger filled her being and she snapped at Helena. But Helena stayed calm; Myka could see the caring in her eyes. Helena explained her own actions, but what she said about hate turning into fear really resonated with Myka. She discovered that Helena was a hologram. Myka wasn’t sure if this was good or not. Part of her was terrified, she was shaking, she wanted to get away, this woman had almost destroyed the world; but part of her wanted to take her in her arms and kiss her, love her, forget about everything that had happened and just be with Helena.

Going back to the Warehouse was terrifying; like the first day at school, but worse. But stepping into the office felt almost like going home. Almost. She shook all thoughts and memories of Helena from her head. She had realised that Warehouse 13 was where she belonged. Nothing would ever change that.


	6. Chapter 6

Every day at the Warehouse and at the B&B got a little bit easier. There were still memories of Helena floating around, and guilt about leaving, but throwing herself into her work helped some. She found it hard to sleep, so she spent most of her nights on the sofa in the front room. Helena’s image still filled her bedroom. One afternoon when all the others were out, Myka was sitting on the couch, hiding herself in a book, when Leena came and sat down next to her. “Pete told me that you’ve been having trouble sleeping.” she said, softly. Myka didn’t know how Pete knew that. Leena saw her confusion, “He’s noticed you on the couch when he comes downstairs to get a late night snack. If you want Myka, you could move into the guest bedroom. Steve is in Hel...her old room.” she said carefully, “I know there are a lot of memories floating around.” Myka looked at Leena and in that second she realised that Leena had known about her and Helena’s relationship for a long time. Myka looked down at her lap sheepishly,  
“Does everyone know?” she asked. Leena shook her head. Myka was relieved. Suddenly she burst into tears, curling up into the smallest ball possible. “I miss her so much.” she sobbed, “Is that bad? She almost destroyed the world, but all I want is to hold her.” Leena put her arms around Myka to comfort her.  
“It’s ok Myka. It’s all going to be fine.” Leena wasn’t quite sure what to say to the devastated woman. Normally she was good at consoling people, but Myka’s situation was incredibly complicated, and very sad. Myka cried for almost an hour. It was the first time for a while that she had really let herself go. She’d been hiding her feelings for such a long time and now they were just boiling over.   
“You know what Leena,” said Myka once her sobs had subsided and she could breathe normally again, “I think I’m going to have a shower.” she stood up suddenly. Leena could tell that she just needed some time to pull herself together.   
“Ok Myka. Why don’t I make some brownies and we can watch a movie when you’ve done.” she said. Myka nodded.

A few days later all the Warehouse agents were sitting down watching TV together after a long day. Pete and Myka had spent the day chasing down a particularly aggressive baseball bat, while Claudia and Steve had been chasing an escaped bouncy ball around the aisles of the Warehouse. The TV show they were watching was a Sci-fi Drama show about clones. “That Tatiana Maslany is one amazing actress,” pointed out Claudia, “That’s like the 5th character she’s played this episode!”  
“And she’s hot,” added Pete, “Steve, why can’t you be more like Felix?” he asked. Steve hit him with a cushion. The ad-break started but none of them really had the energy to get up so they sat through it.   
Tonight you're mine, completely  
You give your soul so sweetly  
Tonight the light…  
Myka didn’t even notice what the advert was for. The song went straight to the centre of her heart. She stood up immediately and left the room so that the others wouldn’t see her cry. She ran straight up to her bedroom and burst into tears. She let herself cry for a couple of minutes then she forced herself to pull herself together. She stood up, washed her face in the sink, then went back downstairs to join the others. Leena patted her on the arm reassuringly when she sat down. She leaned over and whispered to Myka, “I’m sorry. Are you ok?” Myka tried to smile but it just turned into a grimace. 

“Mrs Frederick,” said Leena when Mrs Frederick appeared behind her in the kitchen at the B&B early the next morning before anyone else was awake. Leena was the only person that didn’t get startled by Mrs Frederick’s sudden materialisations. She switched on the kettle and started to make 2 cups of coffee; Mrs Frederick sat down at the counter.   
“How’s she doing?” Mrs Frederick asked.  
“Myka?” checked Leena, “She’s doing ok. It’s hard. She clearly misses Helena. But the work is going well, she’s had some very successful cases. It’s the downtime she finds difficult.” she sympathised. Mrs Frederick nodded as she absorbed this information.   
“Do you think that there is anything we can do to help her?” she asked. Leena was the only person that regularly saw the softer side of the caretaker.   
“I’m not sure,” said Leena, “I think she just needs time; she’s got a broken heart. She’s managed to get her work life back in order, I think her personal life will take a bit more time.”  
“Well, please continue to keep an eye on her,” requested Mrs Frederick. 

Over the weeks and months Myka’s anger subsided, leaving just the sadness. She did quite a bit of reading about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and many of the causes and symptoms seemed to fit Helena perfectly. She’d suffered a tragic loss, acted dangerously in her own time, then she’d spent 100 years conscious but trapped only to be released into a world that, on the outside was so very different to the world she knew, but when you looked deeper, it wasn’t that distant from the world in which her daughter was brutally murdered. Myka could understand the root of Helena’s pain. She also remembered occasionally seeing her drift off into a world of her own, just staring into space for a few minutes; she remembered that night when she’d been woken up in the middle of the night by Helena crying in her sleep, calling out for her daughter. Even after everything Helena had done, Myka could forgive her for being angry and for wanting to destroy the world, but she found it much harder to forgive her for leaving, even though it wasn’t by choice. Myka was lonely. She missed Helena.


	7. Chapter 7

Myka wasn’t sure why she had the idea to ask for Helena’s help with this mysterious artifact, but for a second when she first saw her ex-girlfriend, she regretted it. This was going to hurt way too much. Pete was clearly unhappy with the idea, he still hadn’t forgiven Helena for trying to destroy the world – that was understandable Myka supposed. But she was sure that Helena would be able to help them, and this artifact was completely obliterating people. It was extremely dangerous. They needed to neutralise it. 

When the sphere was activated, Helena briefly mentioned the last time that she had seen Myka and had persuaded her to go back to the Warehouse. This made Myka a little uncomfortable; she was pretty sure that the others didn’t know about that. But then again, when Myka told them about the hologram projector they must have assumed that she’d seen it in use before. Myka tried not to look at Helena too much, it was difficult, but she didn’t want to fall back into the bad place that she’d been in recently. When Helena mentioned Christina though, Myka’s stomach lurched. She felt such sorrow for the woman who had suffered such great loss. It was Christina’s death that prompted Helena to try to do what she did at Yellowstone.

The story Helena told of the last time she’d investigated this artifact was fabulous. Helena’s artifact hunting skills were as impressive as always and now they knew what the artifact was. Myka was hyper aware of Helena’s presence and it was very distracting, but she still defended her to Pete who was incredibly reluctant to let her help. As soon as they started researching the horn, Myka could divert her attention to the investigation rather than Helena. She did her best to treat her just like any other colleague. Occasionally while they were out investigating, Myka found herself staring at Helena; sometimes she’d look over and catch Helena staring at her. When Helena and Pete were screaming at each other at the crash site, Myka couldn’t bare it. She switched off the projector. Pete was so angry at Helena, not just for trying to end the world, but also for making Myka leave. Myka just couldn’t be angry at Helena anymore. It was too hard. 

When Myka heard Helena own up to being responsible for Doug Varley’s death her heart fluttered. Then, Helena continued to tell Daniel about her pain, how it felt to lose someone, how angry she felt, how that she’d now realised that hurting people was not the right way to react - it would never bring Christina back. She heard Helena doing her best to save all the people who were in danger. “I’m so dreadfully sorry.” She heard Helena say. Myka didn’t realise that she’d been holding her breath until she released it all when Daniel turned off the countdown. There were tears in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away, determined to get back to work without thinking about Helena.

Once the artifact had been retrieved, Myka and Helena got a brief moment alone. Myka spoke with a steely tone, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. But the compliment that Helena gave her really warmed her heart. “We did make a good team, didn’t we,” said Helena, almost desperate for the affirmation.  
“We did.” Replied Myka gently, “And then you… I just wish you would have realised that sooner.”   
“So do I.” The pain in Helena’s voice was audible. She hadn’t expected Myka to be so… ‘over her’ yet. It broke her heart. Their meaningful moment was interrupted as Pete walked up to them. He looked sideways at Helena and said,  
“Good work out there,” conceding that her help had been invaluable on this case. Pete’s arrival jolted Myka back into reality and she picked up the sphere. Helena looked incredibly pained, but she knew what was coming so she grasped her locket for comfort.  
“Goodbye Helena” said Myka, just audibly, her voice shaking. They both took a deep breath and then Helena was gone. Myka stood still for a second but then looked at her partner as he put on a silly hat. Good old Pete. Trustworthy, reliable Pete. The two of them walked back up to the office, leaving the sphere on the shelf.


	8. Chapter 8

The hunt for Leo, the guy who had killed Sam, was incredibly emotionally draining for Myka. When they returned to the Warehouse everybody kept asking her if she was ok. She wasn’t. But she didn’t want to talk to them about it so she volunteered to go and shelve the artifact. Pete wanted to go with her but Leena, who could sense how stressed Myka was, gave him a meaningful stare and he sat down, muttering something about paperwork. After putting the Barometer safely on a shelf and labelling it, Myka wandered around the stacks, not quite ready to get back to the others. It had been an artifact all along. She was definitely not to blame, and neither was Sam; this was not going to be an easy idea to adjust to. Her head was spinning with memories of her past, trying to piece it all together. The Warehouse had been part of her life for longer than she’d realised. She turned the corner into the next row of shelves and her eyes went straight to one object. A shiny blue sphere.

She picked it up and passed it between her hands carefully, thinking deeply. She didn’t realise that she was crying until a tear splashed onto the sphere. Her emotions took over and she pressed the small black button and Helena materialised in front of her. As soon as she saw Helena’s face, Myka’s few, individual, tears turned into floods. She reached out to touch Helena but her hand went straight through the hologram. Myka sobbed. “I want you to be here,” she managed to say, finally giving in the the emotions that she had been trying to ignore for months now, “I want you to hold me.” The pain in Myka’s voice brought tears to Helena’s eyes.   
“I’m so sorry love.” She said sadly; trying, and failing, to touch Myka’s shoulder, “I wish I was here too.”

Helena felt so helpless as she watched Myka’s grief and she could sort of feel her own tears rolling down her face, but the tears were as holographic as the rest of her. She held up her hand, fingers splayed, like one would against the separation glass of a prison visiting room. Myka noticed the action and held up her own hand, mirroring Helena’s action. Their hands were so close that they would have been touching if not for Helena being completely holographic. Yet, it still felt like closeness - as close as they could be in that situation, so it calmed them both down. Soon the tears stopped falling and their breathing became regular again. They sat like that in silence for a while. So long that their breathing and blinking synchronised. 

“We found the guy that killed my old partner Sam.” said Myka quietly, “He was working with a guy on my team at Denver Secret Service. They were using an artifact.” Helena didn’t know what to say.  
“I’m sorry.” she tried, “That must have been hard." She stopped herself from trying to stroke Myka’s cheek. “Did it give you some closure?”  
“I guess,” said Myka quietly, tilting her head towards Helena, desperate for her touch, “They’re both dead now. It’s over.” She sighed deeply.

They sat again in silence for a while, hands still almost touching. Then Helena did the thing that Myka expected the least. She started humming a tune. It took a few seconds for Myka to place the tune, but she quickly realised it was one of her favourite songs from The Aristocats, a film they had watched together. Myka burst into laughter, then joined in, singing the next line of the song. They sat there on the floor singing ‘Everybody wants to be a cat’ right to the end, then they both started laughing again. The laughter soon turned to reminiscing. They talked. Reminding each other of all the wonderful times they had together before they went to Egypt. The subject of Egypt came up when Myka remembered Helena’s absurd yet sexy outfit and felt the need to tease her about it. Then they went silent again for a few seconds. “Myka,” said Helena carefully and sincerely, “I’m so sorry. About everything. All of it. Thank you so much for stopping me.” Myka shrugged a little, then looked at Helena,  
“This might sound strange, but I kind of get why you did it.” she said. “I understand.” The time apart had really helped Myka to think about Helena’s motives. She must have been so scared, so disorientated. She was living in a completely different time to the one she’d grown up in. She was angry that she still could not have helped Christina.

Again there was silence, then Myka said, “I miss you so much Helena.”  
“Me too darling. Me too.”   
“MYKA.” Claudia’s voice echoed around the stacks, “Come on, you promised you’d come bowling tonight. Girls versus boys. We’re going take them DOWN!” Myka shook her head and climbed up from the floor.  
“Goodbye Helena,” she said softly. They held their hands together again.  
“Goodbye my love,” whispered Helena as Myka switched off the sphere. 

The next evening, Myka was sitting in her room reading when there was a light knock on the door. “Come in,” she called. Leena stepped in, quietly. She generally made a rule of not going into other people’s rooms , for privacy’s sake, and Myka noticed the unusual gesture. “What’s wrong?” she asked, knowing that there must be an important reason for Leena to come in here. Leena’s voice was soft, like silk,  
“Myka. I thought you should know. Mrs Frederick has taken the projection sphere back to the regents. They wanted to store it somewhere else.” she saw Myka’s face drop. “I’m so sorry,” she said, then she left the room quietly. Myka shook her head, determined not to let this upset her. It’s not like Helena was really there anyway. Myka dived straight back into her book. She wasn’t going to let herself mope over H G Wells anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

The threat coming from Walter Sykes became everyone at the Warehouse’s number one concern over the next few weeks. Everyone was on edge and, despite the fact that Artie kept sending them on routine missions, they dedicated a lot of time to researching Sykes and the Collodi bracelet. Pete, Myka and Claudia were frustrated when Jane refused to tell them the contents of the Atlas66 file, so they decided to do some investigating of their own, and Claudia sent Pete and Myka to a high school in Wyoming. 

When Myka caught sight of the brunette woman standing in a classroom talking to a student, her heart skipped a beat. For a split second she was purely happy; Helena was here. But then her rationalism and eye for detail kicked in. She knew that things could not be as simple as Helena just being here; things at the Warehouse were never that simple. She noticed the knee length grey pencil skirt, the flowery blouse and the turquoise cardigan; this was not the Helena she knew. When their eyes met Myka’s fears were confirmed. That was not Helena. Helena’s eyes sparkled. This woman just looked a bit confused, like a complete stranger was staring at her. Myka called Pete and he didn’t see it like she did. He looked and saw H G Wells, but Myka saw through the physical similarities and saw that this woman was not the woman that she loved. This woman didn’t even know who Myka was. 

Emily Lake’s apartment was just more evidence that something weird was going on. Myka saw this woman: with her normal job, her friends, her cat, her sweet little apartment; and for a second Myka imagined herself and Helena living that life. It was absurd. Helena wasn’t like that. She was and inventor, and adventurer, she pushed the boundaries of all that was possible; Helena would never be able to settle down and live a normal life. Neither would Myka. 

~~~

Myka’s head felt like it was going to explode when they got back to the Warehouse and Jane and Claudia explained about the Janus coin. The video of Helena having her personality removed would have brought her to tears if she hadn’t been aware of the other people in the room. She could see that this was the kindest thing that the regents could have done for Helena, but for Myka it was torture. Helena’s body was out there somewhere, kidnapped by Walter Sykes, but it wasn’t Helena, it was a completely fictitious woman, someone created by the regents. Helena’s mind - the real Helena - was only stored on an artifact, it didn’t exist in the physical world. 

When they activated the sphere inside the regent vault, Myka could instantly see all the things that Emily Lake was missing. It was the eyes. Helena’s eyes were so expressive, Myka could see so much in them. Emily’s eyes were just eyes. They didn’t sparkle, they didn’t see right into her soul. Helena was just as surprised as the rest of them when they told her about Emily Lake. She could see in Myka’s face that it had been difficult for her to see this fake. But Helena was grateful for the coin because it had allowed her to spend some time with Myka, and to work at the Warehouse again. Any other punishment that the regents could have chosen would definitely not have allowed for any contact with any of them.

When Pete suggested destroying Helena, Myka just could not understand how he could think that. However angry he might be, and whatever Helena had done (or almost done), there was just no way that they could destroy her. Helena was the most incredible person that Myka had ever known. Nobody even came close. No one was as smart, as creative, as brave, as loving as Helena Georgina Wells. Myka was adamant. She was trained to take a bullet, but this was too much. Helena was worth so much more. When Helena encouraged them to destroy the coin Myka was torn between unimaginable sadness, and immense frustration that not even Helena understood how important she was. She looked at Helena, who was prepared to be so utterly selfless, and saw that they just could not do this. The fact that Helena was prepared to do it made it all even more impossible. Helena was too good a person to be sacrificed. “The price is too high.” Myka said, trying to be definitive, but not being able to look at Helena because she’d realised that, if it was anyone other than Helena Georgina Wells, then the idea made a lot of sense. 

Pete and Helena tried to make her sympathise with Emily Lake, but internally Myka was just screaming, ‘But she’s not you! She will never be you!” Then Helena turned to her, appealing to her rationalism. Here were the two people that Myka trusted more than anyone else, Helena and Pete; they were both telling her that destroying the coin was the right thing to do. Was she being selfish? Who was she really looking out for? Helena? Or herself? Myka could see that the others had taken the decision out of her hands when Helena said goodbye to Pete, and then to Claudia. When Myka could tell that Helena was turning to her, she looked away, her eyes flooded with tears. It was too painful. But Helena’s soft voice drew Myka’s eyes up to her face. Helena’s last request was for Myka’s strength, so she walked away, knowing that she could not watch the coin being destroyed without completely losing control. 

When Sykes gained possession of the Janus coin, Myka knew that he would immediately put Helena’s mind and body together again. Part of her was secretly pleased about this, she just hoped that Sykes would think that Helena was too useful to hurt her. 

~~~

Working together to solve Caturanga’s chess lock reminded both Helena and Myka how well they worked together, how well their combined intellect was incredibly useful, how nice it was to be together. Sykes had perceptively noticed that Helena cared hugely about Myka, it seemed so obvious to people that didn’t know them, but their friends were utterly oblivious to their relationship. When Helena’s second chess move failed to open the lock she looked straight into Myka’s eyes. Sykes and his evil plans were far from her thoughts; all she could think about was that Myka was going to die. Helena didn’t know how to save her. It was Myka’s strength, her trust, that allowed Helena to solve Caturanga’s problem. Late, the casual banter between them about ‘Bering & Wells’ vs ‘Wells & Bering’ bought back so many feelings and memories, it was so easy to forget all the terrible things that had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

With the Warehouse safe, everyone could take a deep breath and have a rest. Artie gave them all a few days off to recuperate and gather their strength, but he was the one that seemed the most exhausted. They all sat on the sofas in the front room eating takeaway Chinese and not saying much. Helena and Myka were sat together on the smallest sofa, just like they always had done before the incident at Yellowstone. The knock on the door surprised them all, but Leena stood up to answer it and moments later she showed Adwin Kosan into the room. All the agents sat up straight and looked at him expectantly. “Well done all of you.” he said, “The consequences if you hadn’t neutralised Walter Sykes would have been disastrous.” Artie made a strange but unreadable noise. “The regents have met and discussed this and H.G. Wells is reinstated.” Everybody was very pleased – Helena had proved herself very useful and they had all enjoyed having her back on the team. Helena looked over at Artie to gauge his reaction to this news. He smiled and nodded at her. He was the only one that remembered seeing Helena sacrifice her life to save them all so he knew better than anyone else that she had reformed. “Congratulations Ms Wells.” said Mr Kosan as he handed a badge over to her; everyone else added their congratulations. Myka subtly reached her arm around Helena’s waist. 

Everyone else turned to watch Mr Kosan leave and Myka took the opportunity of their turned heads to lean in and give Helena a brief yet passionate kiss. However, neither of them could control themselves and the kiss quickly deepened. Myka’s hands caressing Helena’s back and Helena’s hands intertwined in Myka’s hair. The uncontainable moan that escaped Myka’s mouth caused the heads of the others to jerk back around. Pete started choking on his juice, Claudia squealed incredibly loudly with a huge grin on her face, Artie looked extremely uncomfortable and Leena just smiled warmly. The combined noise of Claudia’s squeaks and Pete’s coughs and splutters brought Myka and Helena back to reality. Their mouths separated but they kept a hold of each other, staring momentarily into each other’s eyes and smiling, before turning to face their friends. 

No one knew quite how to react or what to say. Myka and Helena both grinned sheepishly, then Claudia finally said, “So Myka, that’s why you’ve been so mopey. Well… I mean… I’m guessing that this isn’t new!” Myka and Helena looked at each other simultaneously. Their faces were all that was needed to confirm Claudia’s assumption. Myka looked over at Pete who was still clueless about how to react, she raised her eyebrows unsurely, he flailed his hands around and open and closed his mouth like a goldfish for a few seconds then said, “Good on you Myks. And congrats Helena.” They both smiled. “Wait, Steve, did you already know? Your gaydar and your whole knowing-when-people-are-lying thing must have told you?” Pete asked, punching Steve playfully on the shoulder.   
“I had my suspicions.” said Steve carefully, “I didn’t know Helena very well so I wasn’t sure, but there was something about the way Myka acted whenever Helena was mentioned.” Myka leaned into Helena’s shoulder and Helena planted a kiss on the top of her head.  
Claudia looked around to Leena and saw the smile on her face, “Oh my god, you knew!” exclaimed Claudia, a little offended that Leena knew when Claudia hadn’t. Leena nodded, still smiling. “It was an aura thing wasn’t it,” guessed Claudia, “Their auras were being all mix-y and love-y.”   
“Well,” said Leena, “It was that, and the fact that I walked up on them making out among the shelves.” she said cheekily, giving Myka and Helena a fake-stern look. They both went as red as tomatoes and Claudia, Pete and Steve looked shocked.  
“When?” asked Helena.  
“After Pete and Myka went to 1961,” answered Leena. “and I saw you dancing in the office, that day that Artie took Claudia for training.” Everyone laughed at Myka’s cute embarrassment. 

Finally, Myka turned to look at Artie; she was kind of dreading his reaction. “I’m so sorry Artie,” she said sincerely, “I let my feelings for Helena cloud my judgement as an agent. I know that, and I’m sorry.” She could barely look Artie straight in the eyes, but when she did he surprised her by smiling.   
“All is forgiven Myka. You too Helena,” he said, kindly. “I’m happy for you both.” There were tears in Myka’s eyes, she was so touched by Artie’s reaction; it was very important to her that Artie trusted her and saw her as a professional. Helena could see how moved Myka was so thanked Artie softly, then leaned in and kissed Myka on the cheek.   
“Thank you all of you,” Helen said, sincerely, “It means a lot, to both of us, that you guys are happy for us.” Myka smiled and nodded in agreement; her and Helena kissed again.  
“As happy as we are for you guys,” said Pete, “Don’t rub it in that the rest of us are single!” he joked. Myka and Helena looked a little guilty but smiled and snuggled together.  
“Good point Pete,” smiled Claudia, “I think a good old action film is in order!” Myka rolled her eyes, these types of films were not really her thing, but Helena looked excited to Myka just cuddled into her and wrapped the blanket over them. 

The movie was pretty awful in Myka’s opinion. These action films never seemed to have any sort of storyline, they just seemed to go from fight to fight without any character development or interesting plotlines. But everyone else seemed to have enjoyed it. Helena’s eyes had been glued to the screen, taking in all of the special effects. “How do they do all that stuff? Make people fly and make all those buildings explode?” Helena asked, still unused to certain aspects of modern life. Claudia explained the concept of green screening and CGI, Helena was astounded and fascinated. She turned to Myka and marvelled at her about the wonders of modern technology. Myka nodded at her slightly patronisingly, but with a smile, then she yawned loudly so Leena suggested that they all went to bed. 

Everyone was saying goodnight on the upstairs landing, Myka’s heart was singing because Helena’s arm was wrapped around her waist and they could both go straight into her room together without having to sneak around. “’Night everyone,” she called, leading Helena into her room and turning to kiss her deeply, her hands caressing her hips.


	11. Epilogue

“What’s up with you man?” Claudia asked as Pete spectacularly lost another Mario Kart race. Pete dropped his controller onto the couch and turned to her.  
“Do you think we’ll be alone forever?” he asked, unusually seriously. Claudia was surprised, Pete was not generally one for talking about this sort of thing.  
“Of course not,” she said immediately, “I mean, there’s someone out there for everyone.” Pete looked unconvinced.  
“But what if we never bump into them? Or what if they were Kelly or Todd and we had our chance but we messed it up?” he said, sadly.  
“What’s brought this on Pete?” Claudia asked. Pete looked out of the patio doors and Claudia followed his eyes. Outside on the patio Helena and Myka were sitting on the bench talking and laughing. Myka gently stroked Helena’s cheek, brushing a lock of loose hair behind her ear.   
“She’s so happy,” Pete said, “They both are. Helena said… she asked me…she’s bought Myka a ring,” he revealed. Claudia squealed with joy. “Don’t tell anyone,” said Pete, “I promised I’d keep it a secret.” Claudia nodded silently but she was grinning outrageously. “I’m just a bit jealous I guess,” Pete said honestly. The sat in silence for a few seconds, watching the happy couple outside, then Claudia punched Pete on the arm.  
“You’re such a softy,” she teased.  
“No I’m not!” Pete said defensively.  
“Softy, softy softy,” Claudia kept punching his arm, “It’s sweet.”  
“I’m not sweet,” Pete whined, “I’m manly!”  
“Oh yea?” teased Claudia, “I bet you can’t beat me on rainbow road!”  
“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
